Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the processing of data queries. More importantly, embodiments relate to smart query plans having visual optimizations to improve responsiveness.
In a wide variety of enterprises, multiple queries may be submitted simultaneously from users of devices for information regarding the enterprise in question. Indeed, the proliferation of smart phones, smart tablets and other mobile devices may have led to increased usages with regard to enterprise queries. For example, in a software deployment enterprise, a relatively high volume of mobile queries for historical data and/or real-time data (e.g., deployment status, inventories, resources) may be processed by a large network infrastructure containing multiple service endpoints in different geographic locations. Difficulties may be encountered in quickly fetching responsive data in such an environment without overloading the infrastructure. Moreover, the underlying systems of the network infrastructure may be designed to handle worst case scenarios, which may in turn be wasteful of resources in off peak time periods.